1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection device of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from the literature, for example Dieselmotor-Management, Verlag Vieweg, 2nd edition 1998, p. 262. This fuel injection device has a fuel-supply pump that delivers fuel from a fuel tank to a high-pressure pump. The high-pressure pump delivers fuel into a reservoir, which is connected to injectors that inject fuel into the internal combustion engine. A fuel filter is disposed between the fuel-supply pump and the high-pressure pump. A return is provided for uninjected fuel, leading from the injectors to a low-pressure region that is constituted by the fuel tank. The disadvantage here is that the fuel-supply pump must continuously aspirate a large quantity of fuel, part of which must be returned to the fuel tank. The fuel-supply pump and the fuel filter must therefore be dimensioned as correspondingly large and short maintenance intervals for changing the fuel filter are required in order to assure that it functions reliably.